Flow sensors are often used to sense the flow rate of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) traveling through a fluid channel. Such flow sensors are commonly used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many others. In some instances, the mass volumetric flow rate of the flow sensor may be limited because the flow sensor may become saturated when exposed to higher mass volumetric flow rates. This can be undesirable in some applications.